I'd Lie
by LightKunoichi
Summary: -songfic- Ino Drags Shikamaru and Sakura to a bar telling them to get some one to love! but when someone sings who will they love! p.s. i suck at summary's


_**Hey so I wanted to write a song fic for awhile so here it is enjoy!**_

**I'd Lie**

Sakura sighed as she sipped on her drink of diet coke, Ino had decided to drag her out of her house but not before dressing Sakura in a tight black tank top and a very short black shirt with knee high red boots, Ino said that Sakura needed to grow up get rid of her Sasuke obsession she was 19 now she needed to let him go, and have some fun! And what Ino meant was get pissed and have sex with some random person which isn't Sakura's Idea of fun, but at least she wasn't alone with Ino she ended up bringing Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru.

Like her Shikamaru didn't drink, but was extremely annoyed with the drunken singing coming from the small stage at the back of the bar, He sighed.

"This is too troublesome…" Sakura laughed slightly.

"yeah yeah everything is to troublesome for the lazy cloud nin'." She smiled widely, now for the reason Shikamaru was here, Ino had dragged him along as well and said he needed to get his head out of the clouds and into a girl….yeah I think you know what I mean, Shikamaru already has his sights set on a certain girl but still wasn't sure, the girl was none other than the girl sitting across from him, Haruno Sakura

To Him…

She wasn't to ugly or Beautiful,

She was just right,

She wasn't a civilian she was a smart and strong ninja,

There was so much Shikamaru could say about her, he didn't understand that Uchiha, Sakura, in Shikamaru's eyes was perfect. He watched her take anther sip from her drink, her lips they looked so, so kissable. Shikamaru shook his head at the thought,

"you alright Shika?" she asked softly as she placed her drink back down, he nodded

"y-yeah I was just thinking that's all" she smiled and nodded, Sakura looked over to the stage seeing Ino trying to sing 'I Kissed a Girl' by 'Katy Perry' and she was drunk, very drunk.

"I KLISSED A GWAL AND I MIKED IT" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her friend

"oh my lord I am not on a team with that girl, I don't know her! Oh my dearie dearie lord " Shikamaru said quickly covering his head with his hands as he laughed, which made Sakura laugh harder

"your funny Shika!" Sakura said as she wiped the tears away, he winked at her with a large grin on his face with thumbs up,

"Believe it!" she laughed again and a drunken Naruto came over to them

"wey thwat mwy wine welieve wit!" he soon fell over an a just sober Neji picked him up and chucked him on to his shoulder,

"well me and Tenten are going and so is weieve wit here, Hinata would literally kill me if Naruto did anything above his normal stupid" he sighed and walked away with Tenten and the knuckle head ninja, the pair laughed slightly and with a smile Sakura looked at Shikamaru

"Ohh Shika-_Kun_?" he looked at her confused

"What? And why do I have a feeling I wont like it?"

"Hey! My singing isn't that bad" she stuck her tongue out at him "I was going to ask if you wanted to listen to me sing or not but I guess…"

"heh really? I always wanted to her a certain blossom sing!" she squealed and stood up and scratched the back of her head

"but I don't know what to sing heh" she looked at him with a smile he stood up and grabbed her hand with a smile,

"well I will have to help you then!" they walked over to the stage and looked throw the music, Sakura bit her lip as she thought.

'_she looks so cute…wait what no stop thinking about her like that Shikamaru!' _Shikamaru sighed at his thoughts,

"How about…The best of both worlds by Hanni Montanni" she giggled and Shikamaru laughed shaking him head

"No that won't do, what about hmm High School Musical?" she shock her head

"No way in hell" she laughed again she looked through the collection of music and squealed as she saw the song she wanted

"oww I guess you got one then?" He asked in his normal bored tone, Sakura nodded,

"Yes and it's a Surprise" Shikamaru nodded and walked over to the table he was sitting at before, he saw Sakura go up on to the stage with help from the owner of the bar,

He helped her sort the Karaoke machine and jumped off

"Okie Dokie so this is for my _friend out t_here!" Sakura said in to the microphone, she looked over to Shikamaru and winked,

So the music started…

And she started singing…

"_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes**_

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favourite songs

And I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he listened to the lyrics,

Was she singing about him?

_****_

"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie.."

The Music stopped and Sakura giggled as the small amount of non-drunk people clapped at her beautiful voice..

"Sakura" Shikamaru stood in front of the stage and held out a hand to her to help her down,

She blushed slightly and took it as she jumped of the stage,

"Hey.. come with me Sakura" she nodded as they walked out still holding each others hand,

When they reached out side Shikamaru as gently as he could moved her so her back was on the wall of the bar and he let go of her hand putting both by her head he leaned closer to her ear,

"who was that song about…" he whispered softly in to her ear making her shudder,

"n-n-no o-one" she stuttered

"This is for my _friend _out there" he quoted her "so tell me who where you really singing about?"

Sakura sighed and gave up lying she wanted to tell him

"you.." Shikamaru smirked into her neck

"good" he mumbled, Sakura blushed,

Shikamaru started to kiss up her neck, along her jaw line and when he finally reached her lips he kissed her passionately,

Sakura eyes went wide but soon closed kissing back,

A minute or to later Shikamaru broke the kiss and looked at Sakura with a smile on her face

"So Sakura…" Shikamaru asked

"yeah?"

"if I asked you if you loved me.." before he could finish Sakura interrupted him

" I Wouldn't Lie" She giggled then Kissed him again

**- The End__-_____________________________________________________________**

**So I Hope you like that again sorry if you read my other stories o**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Oh and the song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**


End file.
